Chance meeting
by Tikai Ikai
Summary: "Screw the Pig. Revenge is sweet.'AU. NaruHina. those who follows this:I don't have much time to publish. But I will publish new chaps about two months d with improved grammar,I e'ya
1. Chapter 1

** Re-Edited. **

**You and I both know ,that ...IDon'tOwnNArUTO,though I didn't stole this plot from anyone, sorry if I did it anyway without any purpose **

* * *

-Chance meeting-

* * *

''Fancy seeing you here"-the blond girl giggled while leaning against some drunk guy.

''Cut the crap, where 's Hinata?" -'She-devil' ,as Ino ,after not so much thinking ,named the pinkatte standing in front of her , asked angrily, trying to ignore the background noise.

"Boo, you party pooper''-the blond stick out her tongue -'' come here, saying that like I ..''

"Ino.."-'she-devil' was interrupted by the drunk guy Ino was hanging on.

''Calm your tits, 'kay''-the boy said-''She ran to the bathroom or something''-turning to his companion ,he added-"Now where were we?''.

Ino giggled and went back to her fun, forgetting about the furious pinkatte .

Said pinkatte was ready to kill the bitch, not regretting even if sometimes Ino (The Bitch) was her best friend.

She was ready to punch the blond when she remembered the reason she came here in the first .She needed to find her.

The guy said, she went to the bathroom, so pink-heard had to start from there.

After finding her way to the bathroom and searching through every corner of that room, the woman tried to find her friend in the loud crowd.

After five minutes or so, she noticed familiar shade of blue-hair near the bar.

Pinkatte strode towards the blur spot, and when she finally saw her, felt relieved to find her in one piece.

"Hinata! Hinata! ''-the pinkatte was shouting while she made her way, around and in front of the girl.

"Uhh..Sa-sakura-chan...I-I don't feel good"-said the girl, while trying to find her breath while ignoring the smell of the alchohol .

''Hina ,what happened? I thought you were taking pills''-the pinkatte tried to get the girl's blur stand s out of her pale face-''You do understand ,that's it's important, right? Does it hurt?"

"I take them, I just... It's not it. I-I j-just..."-but was interrupted by the pink-haired girl.

''Then why are you fainting?...And Hinata, why is your face getting red?-''-the pinkatte asked with her almost raised pink eye-brow.

"H-he i-is...''-Hinata stuttered trying to remember how to breath while avoiding her gaze from Sakura or from something else coming from her opposite direction.

''Huh,Hina what are you..''-she was interrupted by the loud voice that was heard even in this kind of loud place as the club was.

"Hey you! You with indigo-ish (AU?) hair, what's your name"-and the newcomer just appeared between Sakura and the almost fainted girl and say the least, the stranger was very bright ... His blond hair was sticking out in every direction and won against illuminating colorful lights.

"Uhh- hhh, um-mm...I-I''-Hinata was red in her pretty face and was looking anywhere but at the boy in front of her.

''Why did you ran away? I wanted to ask you your name"-the boy scratched the back of his head-"I'm Naruto, what's your name?''-'the boy's grin could rival to the sun.

''H-hin-na...''-and... she fainted. It was good thing ,she was seated. And that she fell forward onto..

''Wha - wha''-Naruto panicked, catching her ''Hey, wake up1Oh my, oh my..."-he's was shaking the girl .

That's when Sakura finally realized what was wrong with her friend. _Stupid crushes_.

''Stop crying, my ears hurt "-said Sakura, while walking around the pair, trying to check if she injured anything.

''Hey, who are you?'-Naruto cried out, shielding Hinata from the pinkatte-''Why are touching her?''-he asked with much higher voice then her ears could tolerate.

''I'm doctor''-she fixed him with a glance-''and her best friend ,so do you mind?''.

Naruto gulped-''No,''

Sakura signed and got back to her friend.

''Is she okay? Fuck! I just wanted to say hi"-Naruto started panicking again.

''She is okay, though she won't wake up for a few hours...Damn Pig. Told her, it would be bad idea. But no, she just had to bean idiot...''-Sakura was rumbling while trying to take Hinata out off her chair -''What's your name again? Can you help me to carry her to my car? Hurry up, hurry up!''

_A bit bossy, isn't she?! _Naruto thought to himself

''Um-mm.'kay ''-the boy stood up as well ,helping the pinkatte to carry Hinata out of the place.

They found their way to exit, though were slowed down by the moving crowd.

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki , by the way."-he grinned at the pink-haired.

''Hn, so you are the famouse _Uzumaki-san,_then''-Sakura said more to herself then to the boy-''No wonder she passed out, she was too excited hearing his name".

''Did you say something?-Naruto asked abit absent-mindedly while looking at the blue-haired girl with fascination.

Though he came out of it as quickly as he took notice of the pinkatte looking at him and turned his head ,trying to hide spreading little blush.

''No, nothing".

They were fanally out of the club and now in the almost filled parking lot.

Naruto looked at her as if asking where to go.

The pinkatte looked at him, finally taking notice of the ocean blue eyes ,and the whisker-like scars on his cheaks

''Blue Audi, just next to the gate".

After some minutes the pinkatte added-''I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way''-she smiled at the blond.

''Well , nice to meet you Haruno-san!-''-the boy smiled at her as well.

He looked back at Sakura, and with the little blush on his cheeks, he asked if he could carry Hinata .

''Yes,thank you''-the pink-haired quickly answered.

Naruto scooped up Hinata like she weighted nothing.

_Now I don't think it was just his personality Hinata likes-likes, _Sakura smirked before looking up in time to see her car.

''That's my baby blue there.''-she pointed out.

Naruto just smiled and followed the owner of the car.

Pink-haired opened the passenger door for Naruto to place Hinata in and stepped aside allowing the blond boy to gently place her friend in the seat.

After clossing the door, Naruto akwardly turned to Sakura.

"Thanks again for helping me."_Even though you're the reason she passed out_-and Sakura grinned at him, smirking in her head about that thought.

The boy chuckled , while scrathing the back of his head-''Is she really gonna be okay?''-he asked with concern -''It's just, whenever I see her, she either gets all red in face or just dissapears into the thin air "-he added a bit disappointedly , looking like a lost puppy.

_Dang , now I know what Hime meant by calling him ' sweet face' -_ and let out a little giggle .

She quickly fixed her face , just before Naruto looked at her with a raised eye-brow.

''She will be fine by tomorow morning, but if you are that nervous , I'll give you her number ,so you could check up on her?''- she winked at him-''I think she will be quite happy to talk to you.''

''Really?'-asked the now blushing boy-''I-I wouldn't want to..''

''Oh,come on! Don't be shy about it''-said Sakura wiggling her pink eye-bows.

Walking to the driver's side , she called out -''Call her at any time after 9 A.M ,she will be all rise and shine''And with that she started the engine,thinking about how cute Hinata's face would be,when she'll tell her about tonight's events.

_And screw the pig_,she won't share a single word about this with her..Ha-ha,revenge is sweet.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistake or for the plot itself if it's too stupid. I re-edited this chapter ,but English isn't my first language so please bear with me.

Please,let me know,what you think.

And to the people who has already read , reviewed , followed and fave-ed it- before I update the story ,I'll re-edited posted chaps .I'll try to make it more readable.

04.30.14./02:31 A.M_-re-edited-08.05.14/00:19 A.M

-Tiko


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own *blah*,we all know that. Though I could take credit for the plot or whatever I'm trying to write here :D

- Chance meeting-

* * *

'' Fuck! My freakin' head "- As sudden as the voice was heard through the semi-lighted apartment, it disappeared .

''Serves you right, Pig"-and Sakura yawned.

Clad in the pink dolka PJ's, she started making breakfest.

Pinkatte was about to roll another pancake , when dark-blue haired mess came into the room. Without looking up, she sat at the table and place her head in her arms, trying to sleep again.

''Wow, you hit it hard, girl''-dryly commented Sakura, while placing plate of pancakes and mug of coffee in front of now almost awake Hinata.

She lazily took the mug and emptied it in one gulp.

Sakura just signed, stood up, filled the mug, placed it on the table and leaned against the counter, crossing her legs and arms, pointedly looking at now awake girl sitting at the table.

''So, care to explain ,why the heck did you send me message, just saying ''S.O.S''-then turned around, filled the new cup with coffee and got back into her previous pose.

Hinata choked on the little bite of pancake she had just taken, but after a minute or so coughing , she regained her breathing, though now her face became the new problem.

''I-I ...''-and she started to sank in her chair.

''Come on, lover-girl!''-Sakura throw her head back in desperation and sat across Hinata-''Spil it out, before Ino -pig wakes up, you know she is far worse then me''.

Terrified Hinata gulped and just stared at now smirking she-devil.

''O-okay, o-okay!''-she closed her eyes and breathed out.

Sakura grinned in victory ''...From the very start you and Ino came into the club, what happened?''

''Ino happened, that's what!''-Hinata angrily shouted.

''Wow, what did she do? Don't answer, I don't wanna know! Or do I?''-she asked to herself.

After several seconds,Sakura finally took notice of the silence and-"What?!Oh, right! Carry on, carry on!''

Hinata sweat-dropped and then she remembered who was to blame for her embarrassment . Anger took over her again and made her forget about stuttering.

''Ino, of course, went to the bar The moment she sat down, almost every male offered her to buy drinks. And Of Course, Ino got carried away, flirting with some guy. After ten minute or so, some brunette guy came around, asking for a dance. The boy had red tatoos on his cheaks, so Ino was charmed.''

''Let me guess!''-asked bored Sakura ''She left you there with drunk men.''

"Yeah,I..guess''-Hinata answerd with appological tone.

''You girl, are silly for going out with her. You are perfectly aware of the fact, that slutty pig is only after one thing-men and fashion! Wait, that's actually two thing''

''Anno, don't say that''-tried Hinata, her anger worning of-''She's your best friend after all"

''You are my best friend too. I don't wanna see you doing things just to please others. I thought, I tought you better. Hmp!''-said pinkatte said in response.

''I know ..''

''Whatever... Now, on with the story. Where were we ''-after dozing off for a few seconds, she beamed-''Oh, right. Pig left you on your own. Then what? What happened next?''

''I didn't want to leave without her, so I waited about hour so, Ino came back, said that her 'partner' of the night was great and then drank two shots of sake.

About five minute or so, the boy came back, saying if it was okay for us to join him and his friends. Ino agreed and pulled me into the moving crowd. I think I got a bruise from there.''-said Hinata, while rubbing her left arm.

Suddenly, Sakura hugged her from across the table,''oow-ing'' the whole time.

''Ow, Hina-chan, you looked sooo cute right now, with your little cute, confused face and in your cute lavender bunny Pj's.''

''Th-thanks, I gu-guess''. After minute ,she asked-''Umm, Sakura?"

Said girl answered with 'mhmm',while nuzzlin her head in ...

''Why are you hugging my...bust?''0.o

'''Cause they are cute, baby"-said Sakura, satting back onto her chair..

''Aa-hhaa,oh okay than, just...''-but seeing pinkatte's face('U'),she just signed-''whatever''

''Go on,go on!I still have time before..''-Sakura glanced up at the black, round clock on the red wall-''Oh shit, oh shit! I'm late''-and with that ran out of the room.

Hinata just sweat-dropped at her friends antics(blue-haired tended to do that a LoT a round the pink-haired) and started cleaning up the left-overs.

After five minute or so, she headed out towards the apartment door and almost collided with the pinkatte.

''Oh, Hina!-''Sakura called while tieing her shoulder length pink hair into messy bun-''Don't you dare telling Ino anything ,or I personally will help her to change your wardrobe.''-she threatened blue-heard girl.

Sakura turned around, checking if anything was amiss-''How do I look?''-she asked turning to Hinata.

In tight, red blouse , black pencil skirt and black high-heels, Sakura looked as a sexy secretary ,she wasn't working as one.

''For a second-in-command of the city hospital, you look as a smexy doctor''-Hinata winked at now smirking Haruno.

''That's my girl!I see we are finally rubbing on 'ya.-''Sakura grabbed the dark purse and black bag from the shelf and opend the door.

She was almost out of the place, when she smirked remembering something.

''Oh, and Hina , don't open the door for the strangers. Though you may answer the familiar strangers on your phone''-and with that said, pinkatte took off.

Hinata shook her , taking Sakura's words as one of her weird jokes. Seems like this trait ran in the family , seeing how daddy Haruno joked.

Smiling softly at the nice memory, she walked down the little hall, passing by several doors.

She had been living with this three girls almost an year and a half now, and on as oiled machine.

Sakura , beign the oldest, was ' the head of the house'. She looked after them, beating up boys making Ino said and giving Hinata special treatment.

Ino , just three years younger then Sakura, to say the least, was crazy. At the age of 26, she was party-animal, spent huge amount of money on clothes and was (self)acclaimed fashion designer for her friends.

Hinata , herself, was the youngest. Beign the 20 year old politic student, she always made cookies and late dinners for her roommates. Woke them up, did their laundries and was called their 'Mum' in these cozy apartment.

Remembering her 'morning duties', she headed out toward the last door with the tag on it 'Beauty sleep, don't you dare wake me. Signed by the Blond Pig'.

Well, some things don't wait to be done.

She gently opened the purple door,that kinda gave an idea of where you'd get, once you stepped in. Peeking inside, she tried not to make much noise.

From the heavy, dark curtains, early morning's light could be seen. Silently walking toward the bed, on the picking up the clothes from the floor.

Nearing the head of the bed, she gently patted the person wrapped up in the dark purple covers.

Thinking that, it would be good to be prepared , Hinata walked out of the room, returning with a glass of water and painkillers.

Placing them on the bed-stand, she picked up the mess of clothes , she had bundled together and walked out of the room.

Sunday was a good day, Hinata decided. Their apartment had gotten very untidy that week, and now it was good reason not to think about sunshine hairs and ocean-blue eyes.

With that thought in mind, she got carried away, not noticing her phone bursting from calles.

* * *

**MY GLUB!**I'm freakin' idiot**!**I uploaded the first chapter by mistake...Big BOOOOo to me.

Thank you peole,who viewed my fic,for following and fave -ing it.

Sorry for grammar and any other mistakes. Hope you liked it.

Umm, can you guess about the 'bust' episode? ;)

01.05.14/01:50 a.m

-Tiko


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah-blah-blah..** I know that you know that I know that **I DO NOT OWN** any **NARUTO **character.

* * *

-Chance Meeting-

* * *

The apartment door slowly opened and Sakura leaned against it , after closing it softly.

She closed her eyes and kicked off her high-heels , shoving them aside ,she put her bags down onto the floor and made beeline to her room.

Without turning the light on , the pink-haired woman striped out off her clothes , making her way towards the bathroom ,starting the shower .

Drying herself with a creamy towel , she opened her ward-robe . After placing the red t-shirt and black shorts on her red-sheeted bed , she searched in her bed's drawer , taking black undergaments out of it.

Tieing her shoulder-length hair up in a messy bun , Sakura walked out of her room ,aiming for the kitchen . Nearing it , she smelled something in the air .The pink-haired grinned like a maniac ,opened the kitchen door and smiled at the busy blue-haired woman .She danced her way towards the glass table and plopped down on one of the three wooden chair .

Placing a plate of pancakes ,Hinata smiled at the pinkatte in response and sat down as well.

"Hina , you're the best"-exlaimed Sakura before taking a bite.

"I thought it would be nice to make you late dinner or should I say early breakfast. ''-Smiling at the woman , Hinata stood up ,turning her back on Sakura starting the washing up .

''Yeah ?!,I wasn't as silent as I thought''

''How was your day?''

''...Today was usual .There wasn't much to do for me .Just some surgery in the morning and the monthly check-ups. Aside from that nothing happened , I was stuck doing loads of fucking paperwork though.''Laying her head against the back of the chair,she closed her eyes-''Let me tell ya, it was pain in a place ,you blush hearing about''.

She signed after that and stayed that way for a while.

''I could give you a back massage and make you some tea''-Hinata offered , placed two cups of tea on the table and sat down herself.

''Oww,Hina that's sound great and nice, but no. Thanks though.''-Sakura smiled at the blunatte-''There's nothing good sleep won't do''.

''Hmm...''-said Hinata. Finishing her cup, she was about to get up ,when Sakura spoke up.

''So, what about your little story, lover-girl. You haven't finished that one and I have time to hear the rest of it. Where were we?''-she asked herself-''yeah,Ino drag you on her way to her buddy's table. What happened then?''.

Hinata was about to object that but decided against it. It was Sakura she was talking with. Signing to herself ,she sat down.

''When we finally reached it, the tattooed boy introduced us to his friends. There were five in there. Though I can't remember their names. One of them , the only female on that table beside me and Ino , had red fang-like tattoo on her cheeks and looked a lot like Ino's ...umm.. friend... About an hour latter , Ino was drunker then before and was dancing with that boy, Kiba I think, almost all the time , so I was left by my self with his friends . I was about to go looking for Ino to tell her that I wanted to go home , when she came back laughing ,with smirking Kiba behind her talking on the phone. He said, someone was coming,but I couldn't catch the name. He sat down with Ino on his lap... After some time , they started ..umm... making out ''said now slightly blushed Hinata -''but,stopped when Kiba took notice of someone behind me . I was about to turn around when that tattooed girl greeted the newcomer.''-By now, Hinata was blushing madly.

''So ,let me guess, it was that blond boy , Naruto right ?''

''Y-yeas...He sat down beside me ,and after a second ,he turned to me asking me my name. I was speechless for a minute , but then I started blushing and felt like fainting. That gave my heart an uncomfortable squeeze , making me nervous. So standing up quickly , I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I texted you so that you could help me out. Besides , I didn't have any pill with me ,so I got more freaked out.''

Shaking her head , the pink-haired spoke-''Hinata ,as cute as you are , you can be very silly .I know it's not easy ,but really ,it's almost decade you have know him and you have a crush on him.''

Hearing that ,Hinata looked confused . Sensing lavender-eyed girl's confusion ,,Sakura tried to explain.

''Look Hina...It's about ten years since you first saw him .You should see the way you talk about him ,when I and Ino got you open up. You know ,I don't believe in love at first sight. These is no exception.''-She fixed Hinata with the look-''I think it's deeper .As you told us about him .You met him when you had your panic attack; He saved you. Some might say, you misunderstood your gratitude towards him. Maybe that was what helped you to see him in that light , but during those years ,you were able to keep your eye on him ,you learned about him a lot...I believe that turned into 'in like' feeling for you. I won't say 'love' ,because it's not there ,not yet. But if let yourself show your feelings ,it it might be there...''

They sat in silence for ,until Hinata asked with low voice-''What if it won't be there...''She didn't finished her sentence.

''Well ,then , fuck it. It's not about you two actually working this out in that way... ''at this blue-haired girl looked up at the pinkatte with question and ..little hurt in her eyes. In response , Sakura shrugged and continued-''It's about what you feel . I want you to be in his presence , you to be with him. the reason ,why I said that in that way is that, you've been through a lot for your age .You deserved to be at least in peace with yourself. And if being near him ,makes you happy ,do it. You care for him ,and I care for you. You know I'm not one for romance and stuff ,But that's about me...Ino believes in love in whatever kind she feels like ;enjoys herself even without special attachment...But she finds what she looks for .You, on the other hand ,can love deeply , not only in possible romantic way .You care and you love people very much. And even if you are still shy around them , they know that you care. I know you have seen him around ,because after you passed out , he became worried about you and you should have seen his reaction when I tried to touch you. He cares for you. Scars like he and you have ,don't heal easily. Just ,try to be his friend ,he wouldn't mind that ,I'm sure of it. And if in the end, he won't feel the same ,you can still care for him .That's what love means ,right?''-And with that said, the pinkatte stood up and streched -''Uhh ,my but hurts from sitting .It's about time I went to bed .Haven't acted like an actual adult for a while now, it takes energy to give a speech , you know...''-And with that ,Sakura gave Hinata a goodnight kiss on the forehead ,and walked towards the door.

She was about to walk out of the room ,when Sakura turned her head slightly , looking from behind her shoulder-''By the way ,has anyone called you today? Check your phone ,I'm sure familiar stranger might be that someone''-and disappeared into the dark hallway.

That got Hinata out of her thoughts. It was rare to see Sakura act so...mature. Sure ,she was the oldest ,always taking care of the others problems , but she didn't like talking about topics.

Actually, she thought turning the light off, even if she opened up , it won't be enough to make him happy .

Hinata knew about Naruto's troubled childhood. That was what made it difficult for her. She knew his sufferings ,she cried for and with him. But never came too close to him. She watched him from a far, fearing ,he might not like her as a person. She was too much of a coward. That thought was what kept him from him. Though ,it was too late when she finally faced her demons. He was already out of her reach ,saved by people who were brave enough to stand alongside with him...But ,why did Sakura say, that Naruto wouldn't mind her being his friend? Maybe , she still had a chance to make the right decision ,to try stand beside him; a chance to be his friend...Maybe, maybe...

Walking through the darkened hall, lighted only by the single lamp, she made her way to her room.

Turning the switch on, Hinata slowly walked to her bed and slipped through the covers. However , she didn't fall asleep...She was deep in thoughts when Sakura's last comment reached her mind ...What did she say?...She said something about her phone.

Hinata blindly reached out for her phone on her bed-side table ,and turned the screen on.

Fifteen missed call...Hinata didn't recognized the number on the screen. Thinking ,it 'd be too rude to call at this time. she put her phone back on the table ,and tried to sleep. But after no success, she reached for the light-switch up, she took her phone once again, found the unfamiliar number ,but stopped ,thinking if it was really good idea ,though after a minute, she hit the 'dial' button ,waiting for an answer.

She waited , but the person wasn't answering...Who would...She probably woke them up by...

''Uhh...Hello?''-She heard a husky voice answer .

''...''

''Umm, Hinata, is that you?''-blue-haired girl couldn't find her voice...It's...It's...

''Hinata, are you okay?!I'm Naruto, if you don't recognize me...I-I...Your friend, Sakura gave me your number the other night ,when I...''-he suddenly coughed-''Anyways, I was worried, so.. Sorry for calling like this ...I-I..I think ,I..."-He sounded like he would end the call soon.

''Y-yes, it's m-me...T-thank y-you fo-for y-your co-concern...I-I'm, o-okay n-now.''Hinata breathed out.

'That's great. I 'm happy to hear that!''-suddenly his voice was filled with energetic tone rather than with worry .

''S-sorry for wa-waking you up. I-I shouldn't..."

''No, no, it's good you called .I ...I thought you didn't want to talk to me''-Naruto confessed with sadness in his voice.

''No!''- Hinata forgot about her stutter-''I just didn't hear it...It was only little time ago I saw the calls...I just I didn't want to seem ru-rude.''-she finished embarrassed ,her boldness now catching up with her.

''I'm glad you called''-after a moment of silence, he said-''It's nice talking to you like this ,without you running off or passing out.''-He laughed lightly.

''Y-yeas ,it's nice''-agreed Hinata ,smile tagging on her lips.

''Let's meet up tomorrow ,do you mind?''-suddenly asked Naruto.

''Uh-hh, that would be great''-answered Hinata ,finally getting out of her shock.

Naruto laughed and quickly replayed-''Then ,let's meet at some coffee,'kay?''

''Okay''-thinking to herself ,Hinata asked-''Do you have anything in mind?''

''Um, what about the new coffee, across the FIRE university .I think ,it's called 'Chance meeting'?"

''Then ,'Chance Meeting', that is''.

* * *

Hi! Thank you guys,for your support, It literaly gave me the energy to write this one down.I have no idea how to continue this ,but every time I start writing ,I don't flame me for my grammar and any other mistakes .Plus ,English isn't my first 's very far from it:D

04/05/14.o4:12 AM

-Tiko


End file.
